<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee by 2MusicLover2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867958">Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2'>2MusicLover2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Leo Valdez, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Mortal AU, Oneshot, bonding over coffee, coffee and monster, my boys thrive on caffeine, valdangelo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valdangelo college au based off that one tumblr post that’s like “my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico couldn’t remember for the life of him why he had thought a seven o’clock class on Monday morning was a good idea. Nico didn’t do mornings. Or Monday’s. Actually, he was wondering why he had even decided to enroll in college anyways, it was a lot of money for a piece of paper that he probably wouldn’t ever use anyways.</p><p>Too late to drop out now.</p><p>So, he found himself slumped over in the back of a lecture hall, his head rested on his folded arms, about to fall back asleep. The only thing that kept him awake was the shaking of the counter he was resting on as the guy next to him bounced his leg on the floor.</p><p>Nico turned his head to glare at the boy, only to see something truly horrifying: the already hyper boy was pouring a can of Monster into a Starbucks cup.</p><p>“Dude,” Nico said, causing the boy to look at him.</p><p>“I’m going to die,” the boy said with a wide-eyed yet serious expression on his face.</p><p>“Why drink that, then?” Nico asked.</p><p>The boy shrugged and then started chugging the coffee/energy drink mixture. “Can’t have a caffeine crash if I keep giving myself more caffeine,” he said when he finished drinking.</p><p>Nico had trouble arguing with that logic.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next Monday Nico didn’t feel any differently about morning classes, and was considering petitioning to make them illegal.</p><p>Death By Caffeine Kid, as Nico had started calling him in his mind, didn’t show up until about two minutes before class was supposed to start, and Nico briefly wondered if he <em>had</em> overdosed on caffeine, before the boy came bounding into class with his dark curls sticking up everywhere, a ridiculous grin on his face, and a Starbucks cup in each of his hands.</p><p>“You looked like death last week, no offense,” he said when he threw himself into the seat next to Nico, which made Nico snort a laugh. “So, I thought I’d be nice and bring you a coffee. I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I just got a black.”</p><p>Nico took the offered coffee cup and removed the lid, smiling sleepily at the dark contents. “Black is perfect,” he said, then hesitated just before he brought the cup to his lips.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I haven’t spiked anything yet,” Death By Caffeine Kid said, clearly realizing the source of Nico’s apprehension. He pulled two cans of Monster out of his backpack and set them in front of him, popping the lid on one to pour in his own coffee. “I can if you want me to, though.”</p><p>Nico eyes the other boy warily, sipping on his coffee as he watched the energy drink mix with the coffee. He vaguely registered the fact that the professor had started lecturing, but he was too focused on this energetic boy with what seemed to be a caffeine addiction.</p><p>“Fuck it,” Nico said after a few minutes, and he grabbed the other can of Monster and poured it into his coffee.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Thus, a routine had started in which every Monday morning, Nico would drag himself to class, feeling half-dead, only to be woken up with coffee and Monster, a combination that seemed to be the perfect cure for his Monday morning grogginess. Death By Caffeine Kid turned into The Lord And Savior, Bringer Of Caffeine, a name which Nico thought needed some work, despite it’s accuracy.</p><p>All too soon, however, the semester came to an end, and Nico couldn’t help but pout to himself on his way to the last class, where The Lord And Savior, Bringer Of Caffeine was already waiting.</p><p>“So,” said The Lord And Savior, Bringer  Of Caffeine when Nico flopped down into his seat. “I’ve been bringer you coffee and energy drinks this entire time, but I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a name.”</p><p>“Nico,” replied Nico as he grabbed greedily for his Starbucks cup. He took a large drink from it, before he felt like he could add anything on to his statement. “Nico di Angelo. And I suppose it would be nice to be able to call you something other than The Lord And Savior, Bringer Of Caffeine.”</p><p>The other boy laughed. “Is that really what you’ve been calling me this whole time?”</p><p>Nico nodded, then tilted his head to the side in thought. “Well, you were Death By Caffeine Kid at first, but then I thought that seemed a bit hypocritical of me, so I had to come up with something else.</p><p>“And to think, I’ve been introducing myself as Super-Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme, Leo Valdez.”</p><p>Nico laughed. “Bad boy, huh?” he asked, and Leo nodded proudly. “Well, Super-Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme, Leo Valdez, what do you say I repay you and we can go get some more coffee after class, on me?”</p><p>Leo smiled. “I’d say it’s about time, Nico di Angelo.”</p><p>They sat there, smiling at each other for a moment, before Leo boy his lip awkwardly.</p><p>“Uh, just to be clear, you were asking me on a date, right?” Leo asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nico said, and then suddenly <em>he</em> was feeling awkward and as if he had read the situation wrong. “I mean… that is—”</p><p>“No, no!” Leo interrupted. “That’s what I was hoping.”</p><p>“Oh. Good.”</p><p>Now, they were both feeling a bit awkward.</p><p>“I’m kind of really bad at this,” Leo admitted.</p><p>“Me too,” Nico replied, then looked at their Starbucks cups. “At least we have coffee and Monster?” he suggested.</p><p>“Thank God for coffee and Monster,” Leo said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! So I found this post and instantly got this idea stuck in my head and couldn’t get it out, so here we are! It’s kinda short, but I like it.</p><p>I might add more, I haven’t decided yet, lemme know if you want to see more of this and I’ll write it!</p><p>I always love reading comments, and I reply to all of them, so let me know what you think! Also, I appreciate all kudos, it really let’s me know that you liked it!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>-2MusicLover2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>